Sálvame
by Omebarda
Summary: Tonterías. Patrañas. Demonios. Separadas. Los fantasmas no matan personas, pero si destruyen mundos. Sally-Anne Perks/Su Li. FEMSLASH.


**Personajes:** Sally-Anne Perks/Su Li.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> G Femslash  
><strong>Título:<strong> _Sálvame._  
><strong>Palabras:<strong> 1296.  
><strong>Resumen:<strong> Tonterías. Patrañas. Demonios. Separadas. Los fantasmas no matan personas, pero si destruyen mundos.  
><strong>Notas:<strong> Sally-Anne no tiene casa definida, bien podría ser una Raven o una Huff, por alguna razón la imaginé Raven desde un primer momento, y así quedará para siempre en mi mente 3.

_Cuando a Sally-Anne le dicen deberá dejar el colegio, el mundo se le viene abajo. Tonterías. No quiere creer en Potter, ni al Director. Patrañas. Cedric Diggory no puede haber muerto gracias a alguien que está bajo tierra. Los fantasmas no matan personas. Mucho menos si se han desvanecido de la tierra. Su madre es muy crédula. Demonios. Ella no quiere dejar Hogwarts. Cuando corre a su habitación y toma el pergamino entre sus manos, siente que la vida se le irá en aquellas palabras. Escribe rápido, impreciso, un grito de ayuda._ Por favor, por favor,_ sálvame._

..

Esperó sentada un día. Dos. Al tercero su madre rogó abriera su puerta y le permitiera entregarle comida. Intentó razonar con ella, recordarle las razones, pero Sally-Anne no quería escucharlas. Esperaba impaciente. Atenta, sin desviar la vista de la ventana, salvo cuando el sueño la vencía. Despertaba aturdida y alterada, y el corazón se le encogía cuando notaba la jaula vacía de su lechuza.

Esperaba un milagro venido del cielo. Absurda la idea de que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado estuviera de vuelta. Transferirla a un nuevo colegio, lejos e todo, un nuevo idioma, una nueva lucha por un lugar no era más que un gran castigo por algo que jamás había hecho. Necesitaba que la salvasen. Esperaba un corcel blanco y una piedra en su ventana.

Llegó volando por los aires, mitad alivio, mitad tortura. El pergamino se deshizo en sus manos nerviosas, y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos al leer las palabras. Estaba todo perdido. Incluso, _ella_. Por algún motivo permitió a su madre le entregara comida aquel día, pero no abrió los ojos ni siquiera para tomarla. Su madre besó su frente con delicadeza, pero no intentó pronunciar palabra de alivio alguno. No había caso en hacerlo.

Para Sally-Anne todo estaba perdido.

..

El regreso a clases se tornó una tortura. Cada dos días recibía correo directo a la ventana de su casa. Cuando no era su lechuza, era la de Su. Se gritaban palabras de apoyo, y lloraban otras tantas cada mañana. El primero de Septiembre, que resulto ser dos para Sally-Anne fue una simple muestra de que no había vuelta atrás. En los últimos meses había adelgazado, deprimido, y llorado hasta llegar al límite de su condición humana. En sus cartas explicaba a Su que había visitado San Mungo un par de veces, pero jamás explico que lo cierto es que era por ella. Su solo mandaba palabra de apoyos, y le pedía se cuidara. Sally-Anne lo intentaba, hasta que llegaba la siguiente carta.

Entrar a Beauxbatons era entrar a un cementerio. Un día más de distancia entre las cartas. Sally-Anne no registró mucho de su primer día. Ni del segundo. A decir verdad, lo único que supo de la primera semana, fue que compartía la habitación con otras tres chicas, pero la única que le importaba era la que mandaba cartas a su ventana.

..

_"El-Que-Ya-Sabes en el Ministerio."_

Por primera vez en todo el año, la carta de Su le hacía sentirse confusa, una mezcla aún desdichada, agradecida y culpable. Por primera vez desde que piso Beauxbatons, Sally-Anne tomó pluma y pergamino y escribió a su madre.

Le pareció imposible el paso del tiempo, le pareció peor el haber huido. Le sabía a rabia y desazón. Se prometió volver al momento que le dejaran, sin embargo, eso no sucedió. A cada carta desesperada que enviaba a Su, un paso más lejos estaba de acercarse. La confirmación del retorno del desgraciado ese que había arruinado su vida solo había empeorado las cosas. El verano se transformó en la cárcel de su abuela en Francia.

"Lo siento," fue lo último que escribió en sus cartas antes de abandonar el castillo.

..

Nunca fue lo mismo. Entrar a un colegio, con un idioma que apenas manejaba, rodeada de chicas bellas y exclusivas, jamás sirvió a su inclusión dentro de su clase. Era agradable de día, hablaba con todos, sonreía, y se dejaba encantar muchas veces por la magnificencia de aquellas criaturas, mitad humanas, mitad divinidad. En la noche, acallaba su desespero entre lágrimas y palabras rotas. Gritaba y suplicaba, que viniera a rescatarle. Por respuesta recibía un "no puedo, no puedo" desesperado.

Estudiar nunca se le hizo difícil, y aunque ajena la mayoría del tiempo, paso sus años con excelencia. Rogando llegar al momento en que la lechuza y sus palabras de consuelo llegaran a su regazo. Graduarse fue un alivio. La última carta de Su lo fue aún más. La guerra había terminado.

..

No recibió carta por dos meses. Se sentaba en el comedor oxidado de su abuela a jugar con su comida. Se preocupó de sobre manera cuando su madre utilizó la chimenea para informarle malas noticias. Suspiró resignada cuando le avisó debería quedarse allí un mes más.

..

El día que aceptó no recibiría más correspondencia, fue el día que Sally-Anne decidió volver a casa. Para ese entonces ya contaba con un trabajo, una carrera, veintidós años cumplidos y bien portados. Nunca había sido capaz de recuperar todo su peso, pero distaba mucho de ser una vergüenza para la humanidad, y pesaba lo suficiente para que el viento no la volara al atravesar los campos que llegaban a su hogar.

Sally-Anne había maldecido sus años en Francia con toda el alma que tenía, y aún lo hacía, respirar el aire de Inglaterra era alimentarse con una vida que había creído olvidada, pero significaba a su vez, un torbellino de recuerdos que la abrumaban. Cuando entró en su cuarto, no salió del mismo por una semana. Cartas y cartas viejas y olvidadas desbordaron sus ojos de lágrimas.

..

Cuando a Sally-Anne le invitaron a una reunión para conseguir un trabajo en Las Tres Escobas, le resultó algo extraño, pero aceptó decidida. Se vistió en elegantes ropas, ocultó las ojeras tras un pequeño hechizo, y se aprontó para comenzar una nueva vida. No le importó cuanto daño le hizo volver a Hogsmeade, ni los recuerdos que este traía a su mente. Corridillas a escondidas, abrazos y juegos. Un primer beso, y quizás un segundo. Como ningún otro luego.

Entrar al calor del recinto resultó un alivió, y camino decidida hasta Madam Rosmerta, unos años más arriba, pero siempre alegre. La abrazó como si fuera una hija, le dijo que la recordaba perfectamente, que era incapaz de olvidar a cualquier niño que cruzara sus puertas, y con una sonrisa le explicó que la estaban esperando. Sally-Anne no tuvo nervio alguno. Conseguiría el trabajo porque estaba en ella hacerlo. Así como había decidido volvería, así se haría una vida.

Nunca creyó volver a tambalearse como aquel primer día de verano cuando la decisión de abandonar Hogwarts había sido tomada. Se tropezó hacia delante y se asió de Madam Rosmerta para no caer. El shock no se fue de su rostro aún luego de media hora de estar sentada frente a ella.

..

_Cuando a Sally-Anne le besan las manos unos labios conocidos, cree que va a morir. O quizás ya lo ha hecho. Del infierno al paraíso en segundos. El rostro delicado de Su se le hace una acuarela de sentimientos entre las lágrimas que luchan por salir, y que con una fuerza salida del rencuentro, logra conservar para si. Quiere gritar desesperada, preguntarle tantas cosas. Quiere culparla de otras tantas, y sin embargo, solo sonríe. Sonríe completa, por primera vez desde que ha dejado Inglaterra._

_Cuando a Sally-Anne la besan unos labios conocidos, el mundo se termina. Se envuelve entre brazos extraños, ajenos y propios al mismo tiempo, y devora aquella piel exquisita, con sabor a almendras y chocolate caliente. Porque ha esperado mucho tiempo por esto, porque es el único deseo que le han quitado. Finalmente, es ahora, donde peca, cae, besa y calla._

**.fin.**


End file.
